Democratic Republic of Fjordneth
(WIP) History The recorded history of the Drogen’s tells of 4 main events the Territory Wars, The Gathering of twelve, The Standing of Nine, and the Solidification of Fjordenth. Pre Territory Wars The Fourth Expeditionary Force of the old Dwarven Nation During the old dwarven conflicts a force of 90, 000 dwarven soldiers that drew the emblems of the Fourth Expeditionary Force marched towards the north to clash with their foe, the battle of the douve crossing played no real strategic significance to the overall war and was later deemed a failure.' The pursuing events to the confrontation at the douve crossing allowed the events that created the Democratic Republic of Fjordenth to happen. The defeat of the expeditionary force happened when they employed aggressive tactics leading to the more agile name enemy, who feared a frontal assault knowing it would lead to their defeat, to bypass the main brunt of the dwarven force and decimate their supply line forcing the dwarven columns to hold their position. This allowed the enemy force to continue on its path to the dwarven capital, and when they were finally spotted it was assumed that the expeditionary force had been wiped out.' The now supplied less dwarven mass of the now debunked Fourth Expeditionary Force sat at the douve river where the higher ups discussed on the next reasonable course of action, at first they send envoys of men towards the capital, though with no clear evidence of any word reaching the capital all we can do is speculate that the many envoys that were sent died on there way. As soon as it became clear that no form of rescue was coming and soldiers were no longer enthused about volunteering to lead envoys the sparks of old political rivalries sprung up and soon the force of 90, 000 dwarven soldiers were divided. Some scholars like myself believe that this tribal mentality began as the population of local Wufubo, a large four legged creature that was exploited as a source of food, could no longer sustain the numbers in their population with the stress of overhunting by the dwarven soldiers.'' Soon after the Fourth Expedition broke up into small clans that roamed the northern wastes for generations. These countless generations breed within their clans and other clans which lead to biological changes that made these Dwarves physiologically different from other Dwarfs. As more generations came and passed so too did the knowledge of the their true origin, and so most of the history and knowledge of the Drogans that was passed down has been retold and mostly missrepresented. Though most Drogans will tell you that all this is lies and propaganda against its nation, best to leave the past a mystery. Territory Wars The Gathering of Twelve The Standing of Nine The Solidification of Fjordenth Social Culture Drogan culture functions with the aid of a stiff social structure and hierarchy that has been developed to keep daily life civil. The social structure covers a far ranging areas, from ways of greeting others to knowing how to properly insult your host when the barrel of mead runs dry. The roots of this social structure steam from the indoctrination of many generations in old dwarven war redirect that has long been misrepresented and resuited as the sturdy social order of the Drogan society Religion Government The Council of Nine Laws Foreign Policy The Drogan state views all foreign entity as a nuisance and a threat to cultural stability, this view is reflected by their foreign policy which goes more into depth about what foreign entities can not do and what their punishments will be, then what they can do. Embassy of other races are a rare thing in to see in inner-Fjordenth and only a handful of races have ever had an embassy within the wall of the Drogan capital. Trade Policy The exchange of goods and wears is a common practice between the civilizations of Lomarian. In no recent recorded history do we see a civilization that has not had a form of this practice. Though occupants of this practice have come to a surprise when they travel to the borders of west Fjordenth, for as the inescapability of this practice the Drogans and there xenophobic nature have evolved a market to suit their culture. The occupants surprise arises from the denial of access to inner west Fjordenth so they may trade their goods, instead they are delegated to do there business in shanty markets along the border. The conditions of the markets is above par and well kept. Though it must be noted that none of the buildings are constructed to be permanent, instead houses can be built and brought down according to the need of the market. For example if a rush of merchants were to occupy the market some larger roads and market squares would be needed, by bringing down buildings these necessities would be meet. If one were to observe a Drogan’s attitude towards others in a shanty market, they would find it being one of a welcoming and warm nature, for they are grateful that you are respecting their laws and culture. Pushing a Drogan’s kindness is asking for a fight, for as soon as you have overstep your grounds any Drogan will not hesitate to put you back into your place, for a Drogan’s true nature is one of disgust for other races, but most will show respect if respect is returned. As for merchants and traders that are neither Drogan or dwarf and try to enter inner Fjordenth and are found beyond its borders will be sentenced to death, along with their goods being forfeited by the state. Population The population of Fjordenth is primarily Drogan with only a small immigrant dwarven population that is fairly new grey area. The dynamics of the population can tell us that a majority of the population live within inner-fjordenth, this accounts for 85 percent of the population, while only 15 percent live in outer-fjordenth. Clan and Platforms Each clan has their own speciality, agenda, and goals. But they all have their own branch in the military. Every clans speciality is in effect (except for any extremes) only when a clan becomes Council Head does there speciality get’s a bonus. Nuath - Council Head “The rest will follow” Lead by: Nayu Kilrum Tatoum The Nuath are the largest and harshest clan in the council making them the backbone in Drogan society. They run the largest branch of the military and will defended hardening to the end. * Larger Military spending * Nationality Boost * No prison system punishment Urthu “The horn calls” Lead by: Hoab Casart Oph Though low in numbers the beast masters of the north use techniques to use bests in the environment to their benefit. They also have been known to be excellent interrogators. * Larger trained beast upkeep * Animal exports rise * R & D into beast training Onau “Growth through sacrifice” Lead by: Nahga Yaha Vate The preachers of Haydous, there chapels are their farms. In mass graves they plant their crops to feed all nine clans. * Expanding farming grounds * Agricultural exports rise * R & D into farming techniques Harkerth “The first stone builds the rest” Lead by: Tahu Ruba Iga The artisans and architects of the state. They plan and erect all of grand structures and fortifications of the land. * Building upkeep raises -incesses buildings overall health * Improved construction and fortifications * R & D into construction Noaht “Our way is the best” Lead by: Wora Loath Ianath The scribes and teachers of the state. They teach the next generation of Drogens through propaganda and state education. * Increased taxation and trade * Increase school funding * R & D into secondary education Kotrha “Forget and be forgotten” Lead by: Horph Ceraf Kana The Kotrha were the most hit by the territory wars and vowed to keep it from happening again. They are masters at creating motivational speakers, speeches, and propaganda. They also have the secretive task of keeping out foreign religions and cultures. * Higher border control “Nothing gets in without us knowing” * Espinos and mass propaganda campaigns * Less trade and no immigrants Wrmunth “The earth is not to be mess with” Lead by: Juia Drk Phua The Wrmunth clan excel in medicine and Drogen physiology. But most Wrmunth are bible thumbs and worship Haydous to an extent that they will fight anyone threatening the land and will rally against any large land scaring projects. * Increases into R & D * Traveling Hospital * Plague prevention Forces P.P.F Yargh “Everything is connected” Lead by: Unna Kah Kanh The Engineers and experimental smiths of the state. When the state is in trouble this clan is tasked with keeping the technology of the state one step ahead of the enemy. * Increase of budget in industry * R & D into dark areas * Increase of budget in mining Moligaht “We can make our own path” Lead by: Kahy Garki Oahy A radical clan that was let into the council for their undying loyalty for the uniting effort. The Moligaht are jack of all trades but being the smallest and most unsupported clan out of the nine they will take any power they can reach, as long as it does not include betraying their Drogen Brethren. The Moligaht think that the Drogan race should stop thinking in the past and forget there dwarven counterpart, only then will they become the superior race. * Close any ties with dwarfs * Increases in army spending * Establishment of a purification league P.L Technology Impeccable Metal Works Soldier Training Techniques Efficient Infrastructure Military The military is a main component of Fjordenth politics and one thing all families under the leaderships of the Council of Nine can retrace their lineages back too. As a cornerstone of the state it is given that a lot of time and resources are spent on keeping the militaristic system a shining example of power. The majority of the state's military is made up of a professional army that are hand picked at childhood to undergo a course of training known as hardening. ' ' Hardening Training The recruitment of Drogan soldiers is an extensive and titus one, starting at childhood they are indoctrinated into the army without consent or care for gender. The children go through beatings, starvation, isolation, and humiliation to strip all that is weak, this process is done for weeks. The ones who survives are trained in fitness, standard education, and the scripts of Geography Inner-Fjordenth Outer-Fjordenth Weather Category:LMG